


Dîner aux Chandelles

by grainipiot



Series: Shenzed Modern AU saga [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Another year, another occasion to celebrate a little. Tonight Zed has done everything for them to have the best evening of the year together, be it at the restaurant and later in their room.Shenzed - Modern AU - One Shot
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: Shenzed Modern AU saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Dîner aux Chandelles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here is the Valentines day OS as voted by my dear community! Enjoy some sweet shenzed~  
> And this one is also for you, dear!

Dessert soon.

Usually Zed had rather limited patience and right now it came to play again. Far from mad, at least being here was quite good. Plus Shen looked like he was enjoying his meal. Nothing better than a full evening together to go out and then share some intimacy.

Happy Valentine’s day.

For now he waited, sipping from time to time what was left of his glass of red wine served with the main course. _Not bad_. He wasn’t much of a wine guy but that one did its work. However, it couldn’t distract Zed much from the moment. Soon they were going to exchange their gifts, what he had been thinking about for months prior to that day. Difficult to forget that one ‘gift’.

This evening was the result of planning on the long run, marked by a few notes and reminders for Shen to put that evening off work because this kind of useless thing could stupidly cost them the occasion. Then a few more headaches trying to get his gifts in time at home while also being the one to get the package, which was easy in theory but sometimes Shen was home too. Sometimes.

Good thing for Zed, everything had arrived without any tragic issues, everything was ready for the evening. And so far all went according to plan, the latter even arrived in advance compared to the time set, which gave the perfect occasion to watch him put on a damned suit in their home. A special kind of private show. _Wish_ _I could open the champagne back then_. However it would have meant no driving to the restaurant so a good loss, the bottle would be for later.

Picture that, getting back home only to pop that bottle open and get some action on the couch. Zed had planned everything, to the very choice of the restaurant. For that scale of place, they had to be at least quite well dressed so again, suit. Honestly they could have celebrated Valentines Day at the local kebab, he would have found it similarly nice – minus wine, again – but getting to see Shen in a suit outside of work related events, it was just perfect.

_All planned._

He drank the last drop, ready to give some conversation that Shen would try to follow but he was obviously enjoying the dish so he wasn’t going to talk much.

« So, enjoying yourself ? »

A bit mundane but he liked to hear what the latter thought. It was the first time they tried that one restaurant, a bit known downtown so Zed had to book a table in advance, especially for such a night.

It didn’t take Shen very long to answer : « Yes, very much. Sorry, I’m making you wait again. »

So typical, Zed didn’t even mind by now. He might even find that cute because as long as Shen was happy, he was too. But shhh, not a word about it. He kept fiddling with his wine glass, trying to look casual.

« Nope, you’re not. Plus given how difficult it was a book a table here, we might as well stay for hours so take your time. »

Maybe not hours because Zed had a plan and also a lot of concealed desire for later but it was always better not to rush. They had all the time in the world for once, far from work and exhausting shifts.

« I know, I know, I just wanted to check. I’ll be done soon. Getting impatient ? »

Shen didn’t wait for his answer to resume his meal, clearly he preferred to get this done while Zed talked.

« Speak for yourself. Though yeah, maybe a little. I can’t wait to see your face when I’ll give you my gifts… » Tiny emphasis on the end, at that point Zed knew to insist on sexy innuendo or Shen would completely miss it by being polite.

_Come on, get the hint_. He saw that slightly intrigued gaze directed to him, not enough for Shen to interrupt his meal but Zed had caught his attention nonetheless.

Just a little to wait then the latter got to ask again : « Now you’re starting to scare me. Tell me it’s nothing over the top. »

Eyes rolling at the mere suggestion.

« You’ll see when it’s time but for real, can I just be happy about getting you a good gift ? How little faith in me. »

That last one maybe was a little mean but it was mostly a joke and they both knew it. As usual Shen was more busy with his last potatoes and duck.

« I do trust you, I’m just a little nervous about the gap between our gifts. I hope you won’t be too disappointed. » It ended a bit low, far from sad but indeed it could hold some of Shen’s worries.

« Getting bent over the couch while you’re still in the suit will be the perfect gift, to be honest. And don’t worry, I’m sure what you got me will be excellent, like every year. »

It wasn’t said loudly in any way but Zed knew it was going to make Shen react, at least a little. Merely a quick look around, nothing else. No one could ever break that composure, at least not in public. Zed might try to play sometimes but he would go nowhere.

After a light cough, Shen spoke up : « Thanks, I guess we will soon be fixed about how much you like it. About that other part, I suppose you’ve planned more than dinner ? »

To hear Shen switch to whispering was amusing, as if anyone else would pay specific attention to their conversation. There was enough background noise to drown everything.

« Patience, you’ll know what soon enough~ By the way, are you finished ? »

Just to check because it would be great indeed to go to the last step of their meal. It seemed that Shen’s plate was empty now. _Good_. Time to wait a bit more, this restaurant was fully booked and some time was required to let the staff work.

« Yes, don’t worry. Do you know what you’ll order for dessert ? »

« Mmmh I’m still hesitating between the tatin and the banoffee. You ? »

Good time to think, they might need it.

« There’s ice cream served with the tatin, you should take it and I’ll take the banoffe to give you some. Sounds good ? »

_Aww_. Typical Shen, always doing what he could to be nice. However it was quite adorable, Zed couldn’t resist much the offer.

« That sounds really good but you sure you wanna do that ? There’s nothing else you like ? » To be certain, just in case.

« No, I’m serious, I want to try it and I don’t mind giving you a piece of it to have a taste, or more. »

Well, if everything wasn’t perfect already in this world.

« You win, we’ll take that. But looks like we’ll still have to wait a bit. »

« Oh in that case I have plenty of topics to bore you to death. Interested ? »

_Damn_. Not much for the suggestion but for that small smile from Shen, surely quite happy to keep the conversation going.

« Alright, bring it on. »

Never was he more glad to listen to trivial things, as long as Shen was the one talking. It was funny, the way he retold it always stayed quite endearing, especially when it was stupid events during the day. Hopefully it would let time go faster.

~

At last dessert was served. Zed actually had to tone down his excitement because when he saw the plates arrive it looked extremely good.

« Oh my god, I can’t wait to try it. But first the gifts ? »

It was the original plan, maybe it was best to follow it despite temptation.

« If you prefer your ice cream melted, why not but I think it’s better to start for now and get to the gifts later. »

« Works for me. Let’s goooo. »

No need to tell him twice, Zed got quickly busy with his dessert, after indeed eyeing shortly Shen’s banoffee. Better focus on his own, before all the vanilla ice cream was gone.

For a few good minutes not much was said, because they had literally a lot on their plates. The only time Zed interrupted himself was when a small piece of banoffee was gently put on the side of his plate, catching his attention.

_Oh_.

« Thanks. Wanna try mine ? » Before any kind of answer he ate Shen’s nice offering and he had been right, it was quite tasty too : « Damn, it’s so good… »

« You can have more if you want, just ask. And yes please, just a tiny bit. »

A rightful exchange. Usually Zed didn’t like much sharing his food but with Shen it was fine because he wasn’t asking every seconds, one bite was always more than enough to get an idea of the dish. Since he felt like being nice, he even added some ice cream to it, quickly giving it to the latter. No accident.

« There, have some ice cream too. I swear it’s not some industrial crap. »

Shen seemed to agree, that was cute to see. Now the conversation could be put on hold, they had far more interesting to do than to chat.

From time to time he still kept an eye on Shen, at least to see how he was feeling and also to appreciate that time. Not often would Zed get to see him so well dressed for a special occasion, he was allowed to shamelessly eye up his husband.

_Not yet, not yet…_

Ah it could be hard to forget about that one part of the plan. In a few minutes they were going to exchange their gifts and so Shen would know. Maybe it was a little daring from Zed to do such a thing but it was part of their dynamic and it wouldn’t shock too much the latter. Nothing better than a promise for a sweet time, like that small remote to a vibrator. At the moment Zed could still feel it though he could put his need aside for a while. Nothing scared him, even going around for a night date with a toy up his ass.

_How is he going to react ?_ These kind of sexy initiatives mostly never failed, Zed knew their comfort zone. Shen was no prude, he would appreciate that to its true potential but only at home. This was why the remote was a promise, it wasn’t for some sick game in public that neither really wanted. _Maybe for the ride back home~_

Before anything, they had to finish to eat. His dessert sure was excellent but nothing left him wanting more than the idea of what was to come at home.

Like so many time, Zed was the first done and he seized the occasion to order them coffee for the end of the meal. One thing less to wait for.

At last Shen finished. As soon as he could Zed got his wrapped gifts out of that bag, secretly thrilled about the whole thing.

« You know what time it is. » On purpose or not he put the two gifts on the table and since one was quite heavy, it could be heard.

« Oh, indeed. »

Once more he found Shen’s actions quite endearing when it wasn’t meant to, busy looking in his own bag for his gift. How stupidly in was he to get feelings right now. Zed could blame Valentines day, it was the perfect occasion to indulge. Shen put a box right in front of him at his attention, in a nice red wrapping.

« Aww… I can’t wait to see what you got me that I didn’t see coming. »

« Sorry, there is only one compared to what you got me. »

« Stop that, the second one I got you is more symbolical. I’ll open yours first then I’ll watch you open mines. »

It wasn’t just because he was impatient, it was because he guessed offering his ‘promise’ too soon would maybe take all of the focus. First he wanted to appreciate what Shen got him. For a time he got uselessly excited because once the wrapper off, it looked a lot like a jewelry shop box and so it reminded him back then of when they proposed. Stupid but he wasn’t over it yet years later.

Shen stayed quiet, giving a look of light worry. _Come on_. It couldn’t be that bad. Zed had never been disappointed by his gifts and attentions.

« Chill, I’m not gonna kill you. I’m sure you got me something—Oh. »

Box opened, revealing a watch. For a time Zed said nothing, a bit stunned before he could think again. It looked a lot like the one he had lost tragically during the year and since then it hadn’t been the same. No way he would have seen that coming. _Oh my god…_ That was also why the box reminded him a little of something without being to find it, surely it was from the same shop.

« …Is that a bad ‘oh’ or a good ‘oh’ ? » Poor Shen sounded like he was redoing his exams, fearing doom.

« A fucking good one. How ?? I mean, when did you find time ?? »

Nothing could really express how happy he was at the moment. For a while Zed had been quite sad about losing his previous watch and now he got a second one of similar design.

« Oh erm I found time there and there. I must confess, it was difficult to go back to the same shop and also sadly they didn’t have the exact same model so I took what seemed to match. »

A lot of things said at once, surely tension leaving now. So typical of the latter to get anxious about that kind of thing and it was a really good compliment, it meant he really wanted to make Zed happy.

« It’s nearly the same, damn…. Thank you so much, I didn’t expect that. »

Now he hoped his own gifts would be nice enough in comparison because Shen had been so thoughtful about his. Zed still needed some time to realize, eyes stuck on the watch.

« I remembered how much you liked the old one and how it made you grumpy having to check time on your phone. I… I’m glad to hear you like it, I thought maybe it wasn’t enough to gift something you technically already had. »

« I love it, and you too. If you weren’t that far I’d kiss you. Now it’s time for my gifts ! Fuck, I hope you’ll like it too. »

« I will, it comes from you. Seriously, I don’t think you’ll ever find something I don’t like. Let’s see… this one is heavy, is that a book ? »

_Oh boy_. The fact that Shen chose the biggest one first was good, to keep the real surprise for later.

« Don’t ask me when you can open it yourself. »

Enough to motivate the latter. Zed paid close attention while Shen got busy unwrapping what was indeed a book.

Then it was relief. He slowly saw the latter’s expression go from curiosity to healthy surprise mixed with joy. That was so sweet to see, Zed could safely guess he hadn’t made any mistake. The book in question had been the more difficult of the two gifts to get because it is some kind of limited edition of a medicine book Shen had been looking for but not able to get since it wasn’t often in stock. He got indeed very lucky when he found a copy on the internet in perfect condition.

« So~ ? » Yes he was smiling, difficult not to react when he saw his one true love look that glad thanks to a gift.

« You found one… » How adorable, Shen even opened the plastic to read a little with excitement before he put the book back on the table carefully. « Alright, now isn’t the right time but ah Zed thank you, I couldn’t buy one anywhere. »

« Heh, that’s why I thought it was a good idea. Though yeah, it was a pain to browse and look for resellers, got almost scared I’d have to look for another gift. »

« All turned out fine then. Now onto the second one… »

_Uhoh_. This was going to be fun.

Proof that Zed had done everything perfectly, the small remote was safely packed like any other kind of gift would. Which was really silly but he didn’t want that to be taken lightly. In no time Shen opened it, finding the remote. It got increasingly amusing to see that curious look again, because obviously he couldn’t guess what that was.

« Symbolical, you said ? What is it ? »

No way to remain blank after that, Zed chuckled a little before he answered : « Oh, let’s say it’s a gift for both of us. Do you wa— » Suddenly stopped when the vibrator turned on because of course Shen would try it without knowing what it did.

Barely a good shiver, nothing really visible for anyone but someone that was focused on him. Zed remained silent though, playing around had its limits. _Though it’s a bit fast…_

« Zed ? »

There came realization, clear in Shen’s wide gaze. _Ahah, adorable…_ Surely it hit home because Zed felt the vibrator turned off in a matter of seconds, letting him sigh a little.

« Yes ? »

They both knew now, nothing could stop him from grinning.

« Did you… ? No, I don’t want to ask that. I guess you’d like to go home as soon as possible ? »

This man knew and yet danced around the topic without pointing it. Fine for Zed, he understood that the setting wasn’t the best.

« Yes please… How about you go pay while I finish my coffee ? That would be highly appreciated. » Bright smile in the end, that hid all the secret need awoken.

« I’ll do that then. »

With that said Shen stood, giving a lasting gaze before he headed to his own task. It had the unexpected effect of offering Zed a good view of his ass while he left, which was enjoyed to its true value. _Mine_. But he wouldn’t get to that unless he finished his cup so he downed it rather hastily until it was gone.

Barely a minute after that he saw Shen come back, wallet in hand. As soon as he got there he started taking his gifts, including the remote that Zed hadn’t forgotten yet.

« Thanks. I’ll pay you back for my part later. »

« Are you ready to go ? »

« Yes, just let me take my things. I’d hate myself if I lost another watch. »

Just the time to put some money on the table for the service then they could go home.

~ Shen ~

Home at last.

The drive had been a little intense and not even as much as Shen would have thought. All that happened was of his own initiative. Maybe to check reality, that it wasn’t playing tricks to his mind. So yes he might have played a little with that toy remote, to be sure. The result had been more than good, to the point of a gasp from Zed, not able to sit still while it was on.

It didn’t last too long though because Shen preferred to pay attention to the road.

At least now they were home and safe, door swiftly closed and locked.

_Here we are._

Zed could now unleash everything he had planned. As if the gifts weren’t enough. So far the evening was perfect, from the restaurant to the gifts, Shen had nothing to say except compliments. And everything got silenced once more as his back met the door, claimed by this eager mouth.

_Of course…_

To be strictly honest, Shen wanted him. The whole surprise about the remote and the toy was more than enough to turn him on, even though back at the restaurant he showed nothing of it because it was too open. Now they were home, no one could bother them so he gladly grabbed and held Zed in that tight embrace.

… _Let’s use it_. He still had the remote with him so he might as well make good use of it. Especially since Zed was in a horny mood, fondling him a little. It got difficult to focus on what he did under such exciting ministrations but Shen managed.

Only on the first setting, he wasn’t that cruel.

As soon as he turned it on, he literally felt a moan in their kiss, hands tightening around him for a few seconds. Oh how wonderful to feel. Zed did surprise him a lot with that gift idea and it worked out so well. To the point of having them part.

« Fuck… Looks like you really like it. »

Zed sounded so aroused already, which was sweet because he made Shen want too.

« Indeed I think I’ll find a good use for it… How about we move ? If I remember well, you wanted to – I quote – ‘get bent over the couch’ ? Is that so ? » For once he played in return, increasing the setting of the vibrator right when he expected an answer.

To see these pupils turn slightly black from need for so distracting, especially since it left Zed a bit quiet, seemingly looking for something sassy to answer.

« …Yes. Come. »

A bit disappointing but it was Zed admitting his defeat, he was too needy to say anything else. Shen followed him closely as they made it to the living room after taking off the bare minimum like their shoes.

« No, the jacket stays on. » Sudden request when Shen was about to take it off.

_Oh ?_ Indeed that part about the suit. He couldn’t fully understand such interest from the latter but it didn’t cost him much to comply.

« It won’t be really comfortable after a while. »

It felt silly to bicker like that about something so trivial, especially when Zed was back at grabbing and groping him with all his heart. Soon Shen was fully hard, unable to resist neither these clever hands or Zed in general. Once he wanted to have sex and the setting was fitting, nothing could stop that.

« It’s only for right now. After that we’ll go to the bedroom and do whatever you want… »

« Even some Uno ? »

« You ass, whatever you want that involves making me and you cum ! »

« With that toy I guess I could make you come during Uno though. »

That was it, Zed was slightly frustrated. In a few moves he managed to squeeze firmly Shen’s crotch, making him groan softly in reaction, and to yank down his own pants, parting for good to bend over the couch.

« Alright, you’ll decide what you want later, right now I need you to fuck me. Please. » One last glance behind, revealing some need.

Of course all this was a big joke, Shen didn’t mean to annoy him like that. Decided, he turned off the toy and came closer, reaching for Zed. This clearly wasn’t the most obscene they had ever done but it still turn him on somehow to see the latter acting so needy right now, presenting himself to be taken. He had a lot of patience tonight.

Not wanting to delay anything, he proceeded first to take that toy out carefully. To feel warm flesh under his hands was nice but to get distracted wouldn’t help. _Let’s do this_. It got instantly clear that Zed was well prepared, once Shen slipped two fingers inside he could only register that slick warmth. Focus on the toy, it was what he had to do.

A groan echoed all that : « Oh… Please take your time… It’s not like I actually needed your cock right now… »

The urge to answer in kind to that was strong but for both their sake, Shen didn’t. Instead he gave the toy to its first owner.

« There. Now it’s my turn. »

Mere warning for Zed but it wouldn’t be so necessary. Shen freed his cock and without much more patience he followed that request and pushed into inviting tightness.

« Oh… »

_A bit dry…_ However it wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, Zed could like it rough. It also translated well because next seconds he was giving such a wanton moan in reaction, tensing a little as his face rested down to the couch.

« Enough for you… ? » Alright, this was his last attempt at sounding casual about it, nothing during sex could leave him unaffected.

Like the most natural thing to do, Shen set a strong pace from the start, already so much into it. Not much thanks to the position but more about the eagerness expressed earlier. Zed had prepared himself for that, to the point of going around with a sex toy. Hot was an understatement.

Only down side, he wanted to feel more of the latter. Sadly it wasn’t really possible so he simply slid one hand beneath Zed’s shirt, right over his waist while he tried to keep him in place. Soon enough they were getting noisy, swearing lowly and gasping for air after a strong thrust.

« So… ? »

_He’s quiet…_ Or more to say, not talkative.

« Just fuck me… would you… ? »

It had to be a lot at once. For a time Shen paid close attention to everything in case Zed was in pain but it didn’t seem so, just a lot of pleasure. Since himself had his own urges, he quickly got carried away, rocking hard and deep into him. More than once Shen had to stop a few noisy reactions but at some point he wasn’t going to care.

Remember that moment, making Zed squirm in his seat at the mercy of such a small toy. It really struck Shen to notice his erection back then, straining into fabric. Now he could have Zed exactly as he had requested, in a crude position over the couch and not even undressed.

« This is for you, do you want me to go rough… ? » If that could help.

Shen didn’t mind, usually it wasn’t that hard to do.

« Y-Yes ! Ah—fuck… I don’t know… my hair… ? »

_Ah, alright…_ That would do too. Nothing else to say, Shen followed the request and got a handful of white hair, not necessarily pulling. Sometimes simply to hold was enough and right now it made Zed a bit shaky on his legs, whimpering lowly against the couch. Shen repeated the move again while trying not to lose his pace, tightening his grasp. Again the latter bucked against him, gripping the couch although it wasn’t satisfying at all.

« More… I don’t care, fuck me harder… »

« As you wish… »

He was only there to please so Shen obliged gladly, it only went in the same path than his own need. Now he couldn’t stay quiet anymore, almost every thrust into velvet warmth made him either sigh or moan in return. It was nothing compared to Zed, a mess of obscene noises and reactions. _Wish I could hold him…_ That would be for later, right now it was his gift for Zed, not the opposite. Next round would be for Shen, with all the affection he yearned to offer. Let the latter have his crude fuck on the couch, it was the least he could do.

« Shen— ! Ah—fuck, I… » Last sound of relief before climax and a particularly loud moan.

No way to remain impassive after witnessing that, all he could do was keep the pace as fast as possible because his own end was soon. It got difficult though because Zed was coming, surely making a mess of come down there and clenching hard around Shen.

« Come… You did very good… »

It took some time for Zed to ride his high and even once it was over and he completely laid limp on the couch, Shen kept up. Nothing could stop him no, everything invited him to let go and take the latter until it was enough. So he did, putting his worries aside because not once it had been a real issue. Zed was able to take it.

A whine broke out in reaction to these quick thrust after the peak.

« S-Sorry, I need a little more… » Just a little, just one last thrust until he pilled deep into Zed. « Ah… »

Simply perfect.

Shen shook under climax, grabbing a bit strongly Zed’s waist but he wouldn’t mind a few red marks. Little by little the sound of skin against skin decreased until he was truly spent. He sighed, relaxing at least. _Good…_

For a time neither said a thing, surely a bit too shaken at the moment. However it looked like a rather uncomfortable position for Zed so Shen sat on the couch and coaxed him to sit on his lap. The hug came naturally, obviously they both needed some contact while they recovered.

« So it worked ? I fucked you silent ? »

A bit of a way to check on Zed, to be sure he was fine.

« Tsk, you wish. Mmmh thanks, I really needed that… »

Zed after climax was always a little clingy, no issue in indulging for a while. Without waiting more he kissed Shen slowly, maybe bliss lingered in his moves so it explained that tenderness. Really fitting to the mood, it was nice to have Zed like this, satisfied and cuddly.

It didn’t take long before it was over, ended by a very interested hand over Shen’s cock. _Of course_. For now he wasn’t aroused yet but if Zed made an effort, everything would escalate rather quickly. Playing along seemed right so in return Shen held him closer, all while maintaining that deep kiss but both were getting distracted by this silent worship. The only down side was the amount of clothing, barrier to a lot of intentions.

The kiss ended and yet they remained so close as Zed shifted his attention to Shen’s neck.

« Hungry for more… ? » Small whispers as if the mood risked to be broken.

« Of course but first let’s move to the bedroom, I don’t wanna break my back here again. »

Shen knew when to recognize a good idea. He reluctantly let go the latter, not without a last caress to Zed’s rear when it was at his eye level. After that he took care of himself, zipping back his pants until they got to next step. _Ah_. The toy came up to his mind so he took it carefully, to be used again later.

However he saw Zed take the direction of the kitchen which made him curious. _Oh yes, the champagne_. Completely forgotten until that moment, maybe for the best. Zed hadn’t specifically hidden the bottle all this time so it surely wasn’t as critical as the rest.

So there he was, sitting in bed and waiting for his husband. It didn’t take long before he saw Zed coming back with light steps, two flutes in one hand and the bottle in the other.

« Going all out for tonight, I see. What else are you planning ? »

Genuine curiosity that would never let him at peace, he knew Zed enough to guess this evening wasn’t over yet.

« Where would be the fun if I told you ? » Oh that smile was back, daring.

« At least a clue, please. Would you like me to open the bottle ? »

It was funny to have this conversation at the moment, arousal staying rather low by they chatted. Meanwhile Zed got the flutes on the table, not about to risk it all. This was what made it a little amusing, he was only half dressed, pants and underwear gone who knew where in the long travel between bedroom and living room. It had perks, Shen could let his gaze wander a little.

« No thanks, I can handle it. »

And indeed he could. A loud noise was heard and hopefully Zed managed not to spill anything, filling their glasses. After that he casually walked toward Shen, making a good lascivious show as he offered him a flute and sat on his lap. It was hot, to say the least. Without thinking they were back into dear contact, holding each other a bit inappropriately with their free hand.

« Happy Valentines day… » Light clink of glass against glass then he drank, giving Shen a side-glance.

Needless to say, he did the same. As soon as he was done, Zed yanked him into a kiss, maybe to taste the alcohol, maybe because deeply he needed him again. In any case it got arousing really quickly when he started rocking against Shen, clinging to that kiss.

Bad idea. Reason stayed there, he couldn’t let them continue like this so he parted.

« If we’re going for it again, please put the flutes away. I’d rather not clean broken glass today. »

Yes it sucked having to interrupt what they did, especially Zed’s romantic rush but it was for the best. Surprisingly, it wasn’t met by any kind of annoyance, merely a hum.

« Yeah, that would be a pain to be honest, I prefer having you than champagne. »

For the best. Zed took their glasses to be left on the table, not without a glance behind him as he knew what it did to wander bear ass in the room between intercourse. Of course Shen watched, the latter was gorgeous.

A chuckle came up while he returned to his husband in bed, happily seeking a kiss. It last even during that soft attention, laugh rumbling gently until he pushed Shen over the mattress, lying on top of him with that sweet giddiness of love. Easy to blame the alcohol but they didn’t have enough to be in that state yet. So it meant Zed was just being a bit sentimental, which was endearing.

« What ? I’m allowed to be happy… » Not even a remark, he sounded far too glad in that moment.

Possibly Shen had looked surprised since he got that kind of question. He composed himself shortly, making himself comfortable in bed with Zed straddling him.

« It looks good on you. »

« Tsk, shut up you… »

Nothing better than a dear kiss to shut up. It got unbelievably cute by the second, which Shen didn’t try to fight. On the opposite he held to Zed tightly, communicating his own happiness into the kiss. After that Zed stared at him, a good blush over his cheeks that could surely be blamed on their first intercourse earlier. Idly he patted Shen’s cheek, as if thinking.

« Alright, what do you wanna do now ? You got me on the couch, now it’s your turn to choose. »

_Ah yes_. While he thought, Shen got his hands into the latter’s hair. It was always quite peaceful to do and right now Zed didn’t complain, leaning into it.

« I’d like to use your vibrator again, I’m sure that will be nice. »

« Uhh on me I guess ? Alright, it’s fine for me. »

« Thank you, love. »

That one pet name slid perfectly in the whole mood, enough for Zed to give that look before another hungry kiss. It went well until he decided to grind down on Shen again despite the barrier of clothing, making them both horny for more. A few wandering hands and sighs of reliefs then Shen had him stop.

« Can you move please ? I’ll need more lube. »

« Urg, alright. »

Maybe to be shortly petty Zed got moving slowly but in the end he let Shen go, free to look into their drawer. _Wait_. There was something right on top of their usual stuff. To be sure, Shen got there and looked instead of blindly fumbling. It was a box of chocolate, the packaging was too telling. He took it out of the drawer, quite surprised to find one more thing for this special day.

« …You really didn’t miss a single thing, that’s so cute. »

Exactly one of the few brands they both liked, a good old assortment of dark and milk chocolates.

« What ? » Some moves behind as Zed got closer, ending up leaning against Shen. « Oh yeah, forgot about it. Only thing I didn’t buy from the valentine bingo was the flowers ‘cause I know it would have died in a few days. Now get your ass back here, I want to fuck ! »

_Really horny, I see_. However it was too tempting now that he had a box available so he simply opened it, took one for himself then gave Zed one of the chocolates.

« There, you need one too. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you soon enough. »

Short huff but besides that, Zed said nothing, eating his chocolate in silence. Not even enough motivation to sulk because as soon as Shen got back to him, he was all over him again with a lot of eagerness.

Then it was time. First he had to strip because for all this time he was still in his suit. Shen took some time for that while Zed watched unabashedly, jacket, shirt and pants finding the way to the floor without a lot of care. To feel that ardent gaze over him too worked as a turn on, he knew Zed’s tastes but it didn’t lessen that shy pride.

Then he put everything that had nothing to do with sex out of bed, grabbing lube instead and the vibrator. His idea wouldn’t require much preparation because it was mostly done before, plus that intense time on the couch but it was one of his guilty pleasures to tease and satisfy Zed personally.

One hand over that butt, the other thoroughly slicked, it could start.

At first it went rather well. Zed was comfortably seated on his lap, close enough so there was no space between their chests. He sighed and relaxed when Shen started fingering him deeply, barely two fingers for some light relief. It was sweet, he liked being held with that kind of strength. Then he got to work, actively playing with Zed’s sweet spot. As quick it earned him some dear moans, a little trembling on the end.

« Fuck… Hey dummy, that’s definitely not a toy… I’m not complaining though… »

« I know but this time is for me and I love having some fun with you. Do you want the vibrator already ? »

For him, both were good ideas so he didn’t mind at all.

« Ngh—why not… Anything as long as you give me something… »

The vibrator it would be then. Shen obliged, taking his fingers out although it made Zed whimper a little from the sudden emptiness. To soothe it a little he rubbed his back, up until his nape before he got the toy in question. A mere nudge inside and it was in place, not making Zed react much because girth wasn’t the point of that vibrator.

« It’s in. You’re doing perfect… »

No matter what Zed would tell him for such feelings during sex, it didn’t seem to be wrong at that moment. As proof, he was quick to sort of snuggle against Shen, hiding a little. That shiver could even be felt since he was holding Zed with care.

« More, please… »

Always a wonder how Zed could get this turned on in certain occasions. Shen would never say a thing about this, it was quite touching to be there to witness everything. To be blessed by that special love.

« I’ll start slow. »

First setting, nothing too challenging. Shen swore he could feel it as Zed bucked suddenly against him, also bringing up the fact that they were both hard and aching for touch. For Shen, this would have to wait a little but maybe they could find a way to experience it at the same time.

In any case he went on, increasing the setting one peg to the other gradually. To see, hear and feel Zed react got all so entertaining, from a high gasp to a tiny cry when the change was too sudden. Everything was melodic, to be treasured for later. Not once Shen let him go, keeping his hand firmly over Zed’s rear at the limit of coaxing him to rock back when it became a lot.

« Shen… not just me… together… ? »

_Aww…_

It got emotional within seconds, particularly when he felt Zed reaching for his cock to give some attention. Shen got the message, maybe a bit too eager to indulge. Shifting their position again, he took a good grasp around both their cocks, red tip and clear precum after that heady start.

« Ahh… Shit, sorry… It’s a lot… » Said after one strong thrust that resulted in more come, staining their hands.

« It’s fine, it’s fine… Move, do what feels good. »

So mesmerizing. Zed kept taking his support on him, looking a bit gone with that feverish gaze and light shine of sweat. He moved again, fucking Shen’s hand and that tight pressure around them. Each time a plea blessed his ears, trembling as too close to the edge.

Several times his name was called, yet another clue of desperation when everything became hot and the air disappeared. Shen had to admit, he was getting close too and sometimes he forgot a little about the vibrator.

_Let’s finish this…_

Not a single second lost, he set the vibrator on the highest setting. The result came right with Zed, arching off contact with a needy moan. So it was enough.

« Oh my god… » Not so broken voice but all the pent-up need was heard there while Zed came and came.

« Mmmgh… »

Never one without the other. It got too much at once so Shen had to give in too, release joining Zed’s between them. All this made quite a mess for them to clean up but right now all he wanted was to ride that high, jerking them off until the very last drop.

« Zed… »

Little by little the latter ended up leaning against him again, spent like after a good session. Only a whimper came out which reminded Shen. _Oh shit_. He turned off the vibrator, enjoying that deep sigh from Zed once everything calmed down.

Cuddles could start.

« Just to warn you, I’m going to take it out. »

Better do it while he thought about it.

« Do it, am not made of glass… »

And yet a groan escaped Zed during the process, which was fine. After that Shen kept him right there on his lap, feeling far too comfortable and cuddly to stop it.

« Thank you Zed, today was incredible. » Just a peck to Zed’s cheek, nothing more because he meant to express it with words : « I love you. Thank you for choosing to spend one more year with me. »

Zed stared at him from up there and this time it was easy to tell what he thought. Surely a lot of endearment while finding himself so insufferable for reacting like that. That blush was too telling.

« Love you too, idiot. » Then he hugged Shen strongly, as if he wanted to smother him in affection for a while. « For real, thanks… I’m glad you liked it. And thanks for the watch. »

Now they could kiss at peace, nothing could ever bother them. Shen noticed light touch over his hair, tie coming loose just as Zed followed his small habits. A quiet hum into the kiss was all he needed to check.

« Hey, wanna watch a movie ? I think it would be nice to have a small break before we fuck again. »

_Why not_. At that moment, Shen was just very chill, anything sounded good as long as it included having Zed with him. Plus the movie would give the latter a good occasion to down the champagne bottle.

« Good idea. Titanic ? »

« Pff, so cliché. Alright, let’s watch that. »

_What._

« Wait, that was a joke. »

« And you’ll suffer the consequences with me, next time you better suggest something else. Let’s move. »

Laugh shook them gently, it was nice to have one evening just for them without work or anything urgent.

« Maybe I’ll need more champagne than planned. »

The evening could peacefully resume.

**Author's Note:**

> It took some time but it could come out in time! I hope you liked it~
> 
> For more polls and shenzed, you can find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
